Mark of Athena: my way
by the-pure-ALSOMENESS
Summary: read the title


I own nothing. I hope you like it and will review.

...

A POV

The ship landed on the ground, barly tapping a building on its right.

"wow, you greeks really know how to pallel park" Frank said. Percy and Hazel started to laugh as the three of them walked down to the ship. All the romans were surrounding the war ship, waiting for the greeks. Suddenly a boy pered over the rail on the deck. He was latino, with brown curly hair, uptruned brows and a goofy smile. He was coved in oil and greece.

"Leo, what are they doing?" a girls voice came from somewhere behind him. 'Leo' turn around to look at person who spoke. " Nothing but staring at the ship so far Annabeth" he said, grining. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes and pushed her blond hair out of the way. She looked out at all the romans and were suprized at their numbers. She look again, tryig to see if a certain raven headed, green eyed boyfriend of hers was out there. She saw him close to the back followed by two people, a boy and a girl, to the front of the group.

She almosted laughed when he stumbled as he reached the front. "Why are they wearing bed sheets?" Leo asked. She rolled her eyes again and had to cotain her laughter as she watched Percy.

SMACK!

"OW! dang beauty queen, it was just a question" leo yelled. Jason, Piper and Annabeth all laughed.

" You guys ready to go?" a voice called. The group turned around just as Grover, Thalia and Rachel came above. "yeah" Annabeth said, after she calmed down, "we're coming".

they all droped the plank and started down. Jason went frist so they could see that no one was going to harm them.

...

meanwhile...

percy's POV

I could hear her laughing on the deck with some people i didn't rember, and relised how home sick i was. " You ok Percy? " Hazel asked. " Yeah, i just didn't relise how much i missed them" i responed.

A plank droped to the ground, and all the romans went so quiet you could here a pin drop. A blond walked down and my heart droped, it wasn't Annabeth. " Thats Jason" Reyna wispered to me. The latino and a girl followed him. They all were wearing jeans and camp shirts. My heart lifed as i saw had his reed-pipes around his neck, had his chest armor on and no hat or pants, so you could see his horns and his goat butt.

All the romans had began to cheer when Jason stepped off, followed, but now they whispered and pointed. Next came Thaila and Rachel and the only thought in my head was "_thats it, im dead"_.

Then Annabeth came off, and my heart droped. she looked like she had been crying, her hair was pulled back and looked happy, but i could see though it. She was heart broken, and me being me thought of a perfect way to make her laugh. I was going to pull a Stoll.**( A/N: It means pulling a prank. I showed this to my friend and she didn't understand what this meant and shes a bigger PJO fan than me.)** I walked up to them, my face blank, and stoped in front of them.

Jason, the latino and the girl looked nervous, while my friends held their breaths. All the romans were silent, Thals looked ready to yell, then saw my face. She looked worried, and looked at Annabeth. My wise girl walked up to stand in front of the group. "Welcome" I said, holding my arms out, "to New Rome, camp Jupiter. My name is Percy Jackson-" the three new ones went wide eyed- "I'm co-

praetor here, and I wlcome you greeks to our home" I gave them my seaweed brain smile and could tell that gave it away. The other romans were confused, my spidy-sences told me.

" Nice try seaweed brain" Annabeth said. I looked over at her and saw her smiling and trying not to laugh, but the look in her I made me stop the act. I stomped my foot and pouted. " How do you do it wise girl, I cant get anything on you" I could tell the romans and the three new kids were suprised, and worried, about how I change so fast, but my friend just laughed.

Annabeth walked over to me and pulled me down for a kiss. I heard the romans gasp as she did this, but could feel their suprise as I took her in my arms and swinged her around. I set her on her feet again but still held her, as we continued to kiss. But of course, someone had to interupt, "PDA!" Thaila, Rachel and Grover yelled. We jumped apart, and I ran after Thals and Red. When I got them, I picked them both up, one under each arm, and swong them around to. Then got Grover in a headlock and gave thim a nuggy. All of us were laughing, then I noticed we, the three new kids, Hazel and Frank were the only ones lefted.

"Reyna said that when you done doing what you were doing, to tell you to go find her" Hazel said. I nodded then turned to my friends and interduced them. I learned that the girls name was Piper, the latino was Leo and then Jason. "Well this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto/Hades and Frank son of Mars/Ares" I told them. We talked for a while then it was time to go eat.

We traded stories and quest and had a good time before going to bed. I couldn't sleep so I went down to the beach, and I saw Jason. I walked over and sat down. "Hey" he jumped and said hey back after I had stoped laughing. We talked about the camps and the quest and more before he went to bed.

Annabeth came a little later and we shared a kiss before we started to talk. "What do you thinks going to happen" she asked after telling me about the gods, Nico, my mom, camp and the campers. "I think my moms going to go on Olympus and kick Hera's ass." She laughed for awhile before going silent. I sighed "honestly, I think were going to have to play it by ear, see what happens as we go along ad hope for the best." I said as I layed on the ground. She layed down next to me and ask when had I gotten so wise. "Well my girlfriend is the daugther of the wisdom goddess" I said, we stayed there just enjoying the time we had together before we had to get back to reality tomorrow.


End file.
